Water Pokemon Master Ash Ketchum
by PaperFox19
Summary: Ash seeks to become the water Pokémon Master and finds a rival in Misty. Gary his childhood friend seeks to be a Pokémon Master, they meet a girl named Misty who says she'll become the Water Pokémon Master. She becomes their rival. Warning Yaoi DO NOT READ IF YOU DO NOT LIKE YAOI
1. Chapter 1

I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning:Yaoi Anthro Furry Nude Harem

Pairing: Ash/Gary/Pokemon

Do not read if you do not like

Paper Fox News

Ok new series being added to my fic list, Baka and Test will be added

News: Ok why have i been gone the last few weeks? Sadly my job has been forcing me in 6 days a week so I have had little time to work on fics.

Also guys for the last time i do not give up on fics i have a fic rotation that I arrange each week, yes some fics have not been worked on in awhile but there are reasons for this.

Shout Out – A big shout out to my peeps Moonkat17, omikun17, UnknownYaoi500, and KarsuKagami, these two have given a lot of feedback on a great number of my fics if not all of them. I greatly appreciate the feedback and love the questions they ask about some of them.

I greatly appreciate the feedback especially now

Now for our feature presentation

Water Pokémon Master Ash Ketchum

Ash seeks to become the water Pokémon Master and finds a rival in Misty. Gary his childhood friend seeks to be a Pokémon Master, they meet a girl named Misty who says she'll become the Water Pokémon Master. She becomes their rival.

Chap 1 The Sea Connects All

Ash loves water Pokémon, he seeks to become the best Water Pokémon Master and earn the Water Master Medal. It is no surprise Ash chose Squirtle as his starter in the Kanto region. Gary chose Bulbasaur. The relationship between Gary and Ash has always been an interesting one.

Gary was trying to teach Ash how to swim, but the boy was a little nervous. Gary had been stung by a Tentacool and he sank like a rock. Ash threw a rock and made the Tentacool run away but it left a scar on the Pokémon's head. At the time Ash hadn't learned to swim but he dove into the water and saved Gary. He kissed Gary and passed air into him, a Lapras saw Ash struggling to get Gary to the surface.

Lapras helped them up to the surface. The Water Type used Heal Bell and cured Gary of the poison. "Thanks Lapras!" Ash said happily. Gary saw Ash in a new light after that day. He became Ash's boyfriend a year before they started their Pokémon journey. Nothing went passed kissing and light touches but Gary was looking forward to more.

After becoming trainers Gary asked Ash to travel with him, and the boy agreed. Before they left Pallet Town a girl with Orangish Red hair came surfing in on a Starmie. "So this is Pallet Town? You two must be Pokémon Trainers." The girl said looking at Ash and Gary.

"Yeah I'm Ash I'm going to become a Water Pokémon Master."

"I'm Gary I'm going to become a top Pokémon Researcher like my Grandfather." Gary said, and noticed how the girl glared at Ash.

"So you think you will get the Water Pokémon Master Medals well think again, I am Misty and I'm going to be the water Pokémon Master!" Misty said. "I came here cause I heard a pack of Lapras swims by here, and I was going to get a Squirtle from Professor Oak."

Squirtle crawled up and rested on Ash's shoulder. "Sorry but Squirtle is my partner." Ash said and Misty became infuriated.

"Well Squirtle will be much happier with me." She reached out to Squirtle and Squirtle blew bubbles into her face.

"Sorry I think not." Ash said and Misty glared at him.

"I will make you pay for this. I'll meet you both in the Pokémon League and crush you!" Misty said and ran off. Gary watched her run off thinking. 'What a nut job.'

"Glad she's gone." Ash said and he began to take off his clothing.

"Yeah me…" Gary turned back to Ash just as he bent over to remove his boxers. His face got red and blood dripped from his nose. Common sense finally took over after a minute of starring at Ash's ass. "Ash what are you doing?"

"I'm going to swim with Squirtle, and possibly find some Pokémon friends to." Ash pulled out a air mask from his pack and put it on. Ash had a special bracelet that could hold the pokeballs in their shrunk form. "I'll be back, maybe you should try fishing yourself." Ash said before he and Squirtle dove into the water.

Gary was in a daze and finally Bulbasaur snapped him out of it using Vine Whip. "Oh right right!" Gary had Bulbasaur use his Vine Whip as a fishing lure to seek out Pokémon.

Ash and Squirtle swam around, Squirtle battled some Magikarp and gained some skills. Sadly there was an old friend who wanted payback on Ash. A Tentacruel with a scar on his head attacked Ash and Squirtle. Ash recognized the scar. "You!" Ash tried to run but couldn't escape.

Squirtle did his best but Tentacruel had a powerful new poison type move. Poison Jab. It struck Squirtle hard, and left him poisoned. "Squirtle!"

Tentacruel next turned his sights on Ash. Tentacruel shot a poison jab at Ash and Ash flinched waiting for an impact but someone saved him. Ash opened his eyes and saw Lapras. "Lapras you saved me!" Lapras used Heal Bell and healed Squirtle. "Hey you're the one from back then, you look stronger and bigger."

Lapras nodded and the Tentacruel hissed. Lapras let loose a powerful Ice Beam and froze Tentacruel solid. "Thanks Lapras you really bailed me out. Hey do you wanna come with me and become one of my Pokémon." Lapras nodded happily. Ash opened a Pokeball and tapped Lapras, the Pokémon got sucked up and Ash caught Lapras. "We got a new friend Squirtle!" Ash cheered happily. Squirtle cheered to and hugged Ash.

The naked boy continued to swim searching for more Pokémon. The seas were connected so Ash couldn't wait to find his next friend.

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning: Yaoi Furry Harem

Pairing: Ash/Pokemon

anti uke project harem project rare pairing lonely boys project

Do not read if you do not like

Shout Out - Big thanks to omikun17, UnknownYaoi500, Moonkat17, chichan and KarasuKagami these guys have been giving me a lot of feedback and comments and have been giving me a lot of inspiration

Water Master

Chapter 2 Full Water Team

Ash's oxygen mask had a full 10 hour span not that he needed it. That nasty Tentacruel had loads of minions, Tentacool attacked them again and again but it was good experience for Ash's Pokémon.

In the breaks between Tentacool ambushes Ash was able to find some good water type Pokémon. First Ash found a Poliwag.

Squirtle was able to take the lead with Tackle but it was a close call. Poliwag's Hypnosis was strong, thankfully Squirtle was able to weaken him enough so Ash could catch him before Squirtle took damage. Lapras used Heal Bell to snap Squirtle out of it.

Poliwag – Water Absorb

Bubble

Hypnosis

Water Gun

Double Slap

Poliwag's addition to the team was very welcome. His Hypnosis was very helpful against the Tentacool. Ash hugged Poliwag and the little guy nuzzled him happily. Ash let Poliwag stay out of his ball and thanks to Water Absorb Ash had Squirtle attack with water to heal Poliwag to full strength

Ash met with a Psyduck, he was a little odd but his Psychic powers were good. Ash had Poliwag put Psyduck to sleep as to not hurt him. The Pokeball connected and Psyduck was sucked up. It giggled a few times but Ash was able to catch him.

Psyduck – Psychic Power – The more damage Psyduck takes the stronger his Psychic powers become.

Water Gun

Confusion

Hypnosis

Disable

Psyduck had to stay in his ball until he woke up, but when he did Ash planned to let him come out and hang out. When Psyduck was ready to battle his Psychic attacks were great against Tentacool.

-x-

The boss Tentacruel was furious it wanted revenge against Ash and Lapras. It sent out a distress signal calling for more powerful back up.

-x-

Ash found Seel, he was pretty strong Ash called on Lapras to battle him. Ash caught him but it was a great battle.

Seel – Thick Fat

Headbutt

Icy Wind

Water Pulse

Ice Shard

Seel clapped happily to be Ash's Pokémon, even more so since Ash let him swim freely outside of his ball. Ash thought trying out Seel's power on some Tentacool but he noticed many of them haven't been attacking.

Ash ignored it and continued to search for his last Pokémon. His air was getting low so he had time for one more. Ash searched and searched and finally he saw a group of Tentacool attacking a tiny shell. The shell was a Shellder, he was using Withdraw to shield itself from their Poison Sting.

"Squirtle, Lapras, Poliwag, Psyduck, Seel help that little guy out get those Tentacool away." Ash ordered and his water Pokémon attacked. The Tentacool was scared off and Shellder was very grateful. He joined Ash's team without question.

That battle was enough for Squirtle his body glowed and he evolved into Wartortle. "Alright you evolved great job!" Ash said and hugged Wartortle who hugged him back just as happily.

Shellder – Ice Shell – When struck by a physical attack the Pokémon may be frozen

Water Gun

Lick

Icy Wind

Clamp

"This is great we got a full team, I wonder how Gary's doing he's probably worried about me." The alarm on the oxygen mask went off signaling he had less than an hour of air left. "Let's go guys!" Ash said and they headed towards the surface.

It was then they were ambushed not by Tentacool but by vicious Tentacruel! Six in total this was going to be tricky.

To be continued


End file.
